


Hidaway

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Deja Vu [8]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's plans at a short getaway with Jim go ary as the Monostary they visit becomes a private warzone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidaway

**Author's Note:**

> For calileane, because she loved the previous stories in this series.

Sweat damp curls slapped him in the face as he bolted upright, an inarticulate cry barely escaping from his lips. Blue eyes blinked against the darkness as he searched with his hands for the lamp that he kept at the side of his bed. He clicked it on with a gentle flick and paused, holding his breath against the quivering in his shoulders and back. His stomach fluttered and he swallowed thickly against the bile that rose in his throat as his mind flashed briefly on images that had attacked him in the night.

Listening carefully he noted that Jim didn’t stir above him and for that he was grateful. It had taken over a month for Blair to get over the aftereffects of the drug that David Lash had used on him, nightmares assailing him in the dead of night. Jim had offered the use of himself as a security blanket with Blair shivering in his bed upstairs. He was over that now, but he was certain that the minute Jim heard Blair having trouble in the night Jim would go into his over-protective attitude and drag Blair back up to his bed and tuck him in again.

When he was certain that his Sentinel was indeed still asleep, he pulled out his white noise generator that he kept for emergencies and snapped it on. Even though Jim could hear past the sound if he chose to, it was more for keeping a sudden sound from waking the man upstairs. Reaching over for his glasses and his journal, he sat up further and opened to his bookmarked page, reading the last few entries and catching himself up on the busy month he and Jim had been through.

Lash the identity thief who tried to be Blair. Brackett with his leering eyes and lecherous attitude when it came to Jim. Maya who trusted him even when he was working to bring her father to justice and Laura... well we won’t go into that one. Suffice to say it had been a hell of a six weeks and Blair was very happy to note that he was two days away from Spring Break.

But in spite of the bad guys, even Lash, Blair couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary to cause him to have the nightmare that he did. And come to that, it didn’t exactly have the same flavor as a nightmare. More like a... “Shit.”

A soft yip from the darkness drew his eyes to the corner by the emergency exit where he could just make out the twin pairs of blue eyes that belonged to his spirit friends. Nunie grinned wolfishly at him while Bagheera looked bored and huffed a sigh. Blair glared at their antics, which caused them no embarrassment, and sighed, “When exactly were you going to tell me that something was going on?”

Bagheera blinked and Nunie had the grace to duck his snout between his paws. Blair reached under his futon mattress and pulled out another leather bound book, flipped over to the next empty page and began to record what he could remember of the vision. Cold tile, dim lighting, and death were the most prevalent. There was also a glimpse of a green and white bag with the words ‘Holy Angels’ stitched in green thread.

When he had finished writing all he remembered, Blair snapped the journal shut and put it back in his nightstand drawer. He stared over at Nunie and Bagheera, but they weren't revealing anything and finally he turned off his light and flounced back on his bed. He was tired, yet he couldn't sleep as his mind tumbled with thoughts of the past few weeks. He needed to get away.

And Jim needed to go with him. He knew that fact implicitly, but he couldn't tell why. One thing he had learned on this trip of visions and spirit animals was that his best bet to understanding anything was to just hang on for the ride. The rest would reveal itself in due course. Blair snorted to himself as he rolled over in his bed and snuggled in for the rest of the night. He had the entire next week off for Spring Break so maybe he would go somewhere that he could dump his psyche and get in touch with his inner spirit again. Maybe he could get Jim to come with him and just decompress for a little while.

A soft thud from the direction of his bookshelf had him flipping over and snapping on the light once again. His eyes scanned the area until he noticed that one of his frames was missing from the shelf. He climbed out of bed and found the frame in question nestled in the middle of his dirty clothes pile. He picked it up and turned it over to find himself smiling back at him with two other men standing to either side.

"Man that was a good time for me after such a bad experience. I wonder what they are up to these days?" Blair glanced over at Nunie and Bagheera, both animals gazing back at him knowingly. "Yeah, I hear ya. That sounds like a great idea guys."

Blair put the frame back and slipped into bed. In moments he fell asleep, his plans already clearly forming in his mind.

o-O-o

Jim seemed less than enthusiastic about work the next morning. Blair didn't have to wonder why. He, on the other hand, was more than prepared for this. "Jim, I'm going out of town for the week. Want to come with me?"

Jim was coming out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still damp from his shower. He paused and stared at Blair for a moment. "Where to?"

"I plan to head out to a monastery for about three days to get back in perspective," Blair answered truthfully. Jim glared at him dubiously.

"You want to take me to a monastery? With monks and vows of silence and all that?"

Blair snickered as he poured a cup of coffee for his friend. "Yeah man. Just like that. I know the guys at this place and they are a pretty cool group. It's only for three days, no phones, no television, no radios. And then I figured we could head out to Semiahmoo resort for six days of golf?"

Jim sat at the table with his coffee and stared off into the steam for a bit before replying. "I'll have to see if Simon will give me the time off. Shouldn't be too hard, I haven't had a vacation in a couple of years."

It was a testament to Jim's true exhaustion that he didn't protest this suggestion. Blair didn't argue with him, but just let him work it all out for himself. In the meantime he headed for his own room where he picked up his book bag and prepared for his last day of teaching for the week. "That's cool man. If you can't, I still need to head out for a little while, but I'll just go to the monastery for three days and come back."

Jim was headed for the stairs to his bedroom when Blair walked towards the front door. From his room he called back, "I'm sure I can get the time, Chief. Go ahead and make the plans for two."

Blair grinned up at his roommate before heading out the door. That had gone better than he had expected.

o-O-o

Blair had carefully packed his bag as soon as he arrived home that night. Jim had called him at lunch to tell him that Simon had indeed given him the time off for a vacation. With two weekends, they both had nine days to relax and recharge. Blair was almost giddy with excitement.

A sharp bark from upstairs called to him and Blair looked up to see Nunie looking down from the railing. "What?"

There was another bark and Blair sighed. "I am not supposed to be up there Buddy."

But he did climb the stairs and walk over to where Nunie led him. Bottom drawer of the dresser. "The backup piece. There a reason for it?"

Nunie canted his head to the side and Blair shrugged before he opened the drawer and the gun safe, took the backup weapon and extra clips, and then replaced everything as it was before. Back in his room he put the items along with his cell phone and extra battery at the bottom of his backpack and covered them with his usual mixed bag of necessities. First aid kit, trail bars, extra bottles of water, and an Epinephrine pen.

Jim walked in as soon as Blair was finished, so he never saw what Blair was up to. And Blair wasn't about to tell him.

o-O-o

Their drive out was a comfortable one although silence was much the order of the day. Blair didn't mind as it gave him a chance to start his inward contemplation. Jim usually liked silence when he drove anyway; it was always Blair trying to fill it up. But he did get several curious looks from the man which he pointedly ignored.

When Blair pointed out a particular road to stop at Jim appeared dubious but pulled aside as ordered. Blair hopped out immediately and pulled his two bags from the backseat. Jim followed suit and stood at the back of the truck with Blair, waiting for him to explain. Pointing across the road and field Blair said, "Mr. Rice over there keeps a weathered eye on things around the entrance so the truck will be fine as long as it's locked up tight."

Jim nodded as he cast about with his sight and smiled. Obviously he agreed with Blair as he locked the truck and leaned against the back with Blair to wait for their ride to the monastery. While they waited Jim struck up the conversation with a pointed question. "You've been here before, I take it?"

Blair nodded once. "Once when I was young, when I needed it, like I need it now."

Jim seemed to take that as enough of an answer because he dropped the subject. Or maybe it was because he heard the bus come around the corner on the dirt road that led to the monastery because a moment later it showed up and Jim picked up his bag. Blair grabbed both of his and grinned as the doors to the bus opened and one of the monks, someone new to the place since Blair had been there last, stepped down and waved at them.

"Hop in, guys!"

Jim looked at Blair, who grinned back and winked. Jim rolled his eyes and grinned back as they headed towards the bus.

The second leg of their journey wasn't as relaxing as the monk, Christopher, managed to hit every single pothole in the road. Thankfully it was a shorter jaunt then they had already driven. When they arrived they were met by another monk, this one easily recognizable by Blair as he bounded from the steps, called Jeremy.

"Welcome to St. Sebastian's, Brothers. I hope your ride wasn't too bumpy. We only send the bus out twice a month. Brother Christopher's driving suffers from a lack of practice." Jeremy reached out a hand to each of them to shake while the other monk groused behind him.

"He's always kidding me about my driving."

Jeremy glanced over at Christopher, "Who's kidding? Nice to see you again, Blair."

Blair grinned, "Brother Jeremy. It's a pleasure to be back. This is my friend, Jim Ellison. Jim, this is Brother Jeremy, the abbot."

Jim appeared to be happy enough and Blair was relieved that things were going well as Jeremy began to escort them to their room. Blair noted the presence of electricity which prompted Jeremy to explain his pride in having a generator for the monastery and a light bulb in every cell. Christopher was quick to explain that the cells were what they called their rooms, but Jim didn't seem upset by it.

On the contrary Jim was quite pleased to settle himself into the room, unpacking his bag and setting his two novels on the nearby nightstand. Jeremy glanced dubiously at Jim for a moment when he noticed the police shield in Jim's wallet. Blair watched for a second, his curiosity piqued. "Brother Jeremy is there a problem?"

"Brother Blair you didn't tell me your roommate was a police officer."

Blair nodded once, "Yeah, he's a Detective in Cascade. Best in his division."

Jeremy waved towards Jim's bag. "Anything else I should know about him?"

Blair raised a hand in supplication, "He left his gun and phone at home, along with his radio. All we are here for is rest and relaxation, some time to sort out our heads and contemplate the universe. You know me, Jeremy."

Jeremy thought this over for a second and then nodded in understanding before leaving them to their unpacking. Jim looked at Blair with a quirky expression and Blair shrugged. Jeremy was paranoid for whatever reason, but he knew Blair from way back. He could just get his head out of his ass on this issue, just once.

o-O-o

Jim decided to take a short nap until dinner which left Blair with time on his hands. This wasn't a bad thing as it gave Blair a moment to look around the grounds and find the best place for his time of solitude. He figured three days was plenty of time to be silent and sort through his head.

It was also the perfect time for Blair to catch up with an old friend. Walking into the workshop he took a moment to take in the smell of freshly shaved wood and the taint of soldering for the stain glassed windows that rested on the work benches. He paused in the entrance and waited for the two monks inside to acknowledge him. One finally did without looking up from his work.

”Well... " the voice sounded rather accusatory. Blair ducked his head.

"Brother Marcus...Hello."

"I remember you." Marcus looked up and met Blair in the eyes. Blair gulped, knowing he was in just the tiniest bit of trouble as the monk went on, "The young man who promised to write to allow me to vicariously enjoy his exploits in the real world."

Blair sighed, "You know, time...gets by you sometimes." It had been a long time since he had last written to the man. Especially since he had gotten his Masters and taken on the added responsibilities of a teacher as well as student.

Marcus sighed as he wiped his hands on his apron and turned to Blair. The glint in his eye called Blair's attention to his words. And it was an old joke between them and Blair knew he could relax when he heard, "Well, I forgive you, but then..."

It was an invitation he couldn't refuse as he joined Marcus by saying, "You have to!"

"I have to!"

Marcus reached out and dragged Blair into a huge bear hug such as the ones he used to get as a kid. Jim was known to give him one of these every once in a while, but it wasn't even as rich or warm as this. Pulling back, Blair looked his old friend up and down a moment. "You look great."

Marcus nodded. "I've missed our talks. Do you think we could have some time while you're here to have a talk?"

Blair smiled brightly. "You can count on it. If you don't mind me being around where you're working."

Marcus waved a hand at the sparse furnishings. "Well, part of our work is sharing it. That's why we welcome visitors."

Blair canted his head to the side when he heard a bell ringing in the distance. Marcus looked up and grinned, "Oh, there's dinner. Better hurry. There won't be anything left."

Blair grinned as he waved to the other monk and went to dinner with his friend. Marcus pointed out some of the new features and some of the new monks since Blair's last visit, but then he split off from Blair when they reached the dining room. Blair stopped by Jim who looked much more rested after that long drive up. Jim grinned at him.

"I fell right asleep, Chief. I think you were right, this was a good idea to get away from the city for a while."

Blair grinned back, bouncing lightly on his toes. "Man I am so glad!" He turned to go inside and heard a distinct growl to his right. Bagheera glared at Jeremy for some odd reason. And suddenly Blair remembered something from a long time ago. "Hey Jim, hold on a second. Do you remember your Catholicism?"

Jim frowned a moment, one hand on Blair's shoulder and looking in to the room. "Yeah vaguely. Why?"

Blair snickered, "Brother Jeremy has this funny thing of trying to flub the unflappable. Be prepared for him to try to trip up the lapsed Catholic visitor."

"Voice of experience, Sandburg?" Jim chuckled. Blair grinned back as he stepped into the room and went for the table. As everyone settled in at the table, Brother Jeremy called for grace.

"Dear Lord. We are blessed with the bounty we are about to receive and for the presence of our brothers, Blair Sandburg and James Ellison..." He paused momentarily as another monk came in and took his seat. Once the young monk was settled Jeremy went on, "And thank you for bringing them into our midst."

Blair kept his head down and waited as patiently as everyone else. When Jeremy paused a second time, Blair began to grin slightly.

"Brother James? Would you care to complete the benediction?"

Jim glanced over at Blair and raised an eyebrow. Blair shrugged. Jim frowned as he thought for a second, and then smiled as he closed his eyes and said, "In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit... Amen."

The table resounded with a chorus of 'amens' and the men began to eat. Discussion during dinner went through a variety of subjects including the wine and the bread. Blair noticed that one of the monks looked rather cautiously around the table as he took something from under his plate and slipped into his robe. For whatever reason this appeared odd to Blair, but at this time he couldn't say why.

o-O-o

It was the monks who initiated the after dinner basketball game. Jim and Blair were more than happy to jump into the fray and soon the two friends had split the players between them and the game was on.

It appeared for a while that Jim and his team were in the lead when one of the monks snagged the ball from his grasp and took it back out to throw a shot that won Blair's team the game.

"Come on, man. Yeah! What about 'thou shalt not steal'?" Jim groused with good nature in his voice. Blair cracked up.

"You'd better be careful, Jim. People might think you're having a good time, man." He reached out for the ball that Jim kept from him with the simple expedience of holding it above his head.

"Yeah well, I am. Glad I listened to you this time, Chief," Jim chuckled as he replied. Blair smirked as he reached for the ball.

"Give me the ball." Blair grabbed for the basketball only to be thwarted yet again by Jim.

"How 'bout a rematch? Come on, rematch," Jim called. But the young man who had been playing with them motioned toward the bell tower and shook his head in sympathy. Marcus nodded and waved him on as he explained to Jim.

"We're going to have to count Timothy out. He's got to ring the bell for vespers." Timothy went on towards the bell tower as Blair snagged the ball from Jim. Jim looked after the young man.

"How long has he been on his vow?" Jim asked in total curiosity. Marcus smiled.

"He's working on a two month long commitment. We also observe a period of silence from 4 to 6 every morning."

Jim nodded as he looked towards the crowd of monks. "Uh, well, Anthony, come on, baby. How 'bout you?" He tossed the ball towards the monk known as Anthony, but the ball simply hit him in the chest and he dropped it. Blair blinked, but said nothing as Jim apologized. Anthony picked up the ball and Jim encouraged him to give the game a shot. Anthony did so and the ball went far and wide of the hoop.

Blair wasn't paying much attention to the byplay as he paused to listen to the wolf cry. He couldn't say exactly what was bothering him but something seriously wasn't right. Walking to the edge of the court Blair stared off towards the bell tower and frowned. He didn't hear Jim calling for him. He didn't see Marcus looking at him. All he knew was the wolf's call.

And then the sound of a crash from the bell tower. Everyone froze and looked around with wondering eyes. Everyone except Blair. "Jim, something's wrong!" He yelled as he raced for the tower with Jim not two steps behind. When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs it was to find the broken body of the young monk. A finger pressed to his jugular by Jim found no pulse.

"He's dead."

o-O-o

Of course Jim and Jeremy did not see things eye to eye with this death. Jeremy simply wanted to carry on as if the death was accidental. Jim was more concerned with a murder. Blair was uncertain which side to back up. But he knew that he had to get back to that body. And wasn't *that* an odd thing to think.

"Jeremy what can it hurt to let Jim look at the body for just a few minutes? If nothing else let him assuage his curiosities so that we can continue our time here with a clear conscience."

Jeremy looked at Blair, then at Jim and finally sighed as he waved them on. "Very well, go on with your investigation."

Blair smiled and pushed Jim on towards the door.

Downstairs in the cellar, they walked to the body lying on the butcher block table. It was laid over with a sheet that Jim twitched aside carefully to investigate. Blair stayed off to the side and didn't actually look at the body; he kept most of his attention on his friend's broad back. When he was down to the feet and ankles Jim waved for Blair to come closer and pointed out the faint bruising on the skin.

Blair looked from the bruises to Jim and could almost see the suspicion creep in. "The bell tower?"

Jim nodded and they headed out, leaving Christopher with the body. "The neck was broken between the third and fourth cervical which is consistent with a violent fall. And you saw the bruising, yes?"

Blair nodded, "So what made him fall?"

Jim went into the bell tower and climbed the stairs cautiously with Blair a step below. Three steps from the top Jim waved for Blair to precede him. "Let me have your flashlight for a second. Stand on this step."

Blair followed his instructions and Jim shone the light on a couple of specific spots. "Yeah. Just what I thought. There's a small hole on each side of the step. I can feel a little moisture in the sawdust here which means it's pretty recent."

Blair nodded once. "So someone set him up for this. He more than likely stepped over it on the way up but was in such a hurry to get back to us and wasn't watching his step on the way down. But without the wire and no finger prints, we can't say much more than our suspicions of murder rather than an accident."

"But it's enough of a suspicion to take back to Jeremy and maybe call in some help. If nothing else we can call in the coroners on the body's condition alone." Jim led the way back to the main house with Blair tagging along behind. Brother Jeremy sat in the kitchen with a sandwich he had just made. He glanced up as they walked in.

"Well?"

"I hate to tell you this, sir," Jim began. Blair fidgeted by the door as Jim explained to Jeremy what he believed had happened with Timothy. Jeremy looked at Blair with question in his eyes and Blair felt compelled to back up his friend's concerns.

"Jeremy this is what he does. Jim would know the difference between an accident and murder. The marks in the wood suggest that someone set up a trip wire for the kid. Why someone would want to kill him is beyond me, but there are only four people I trust here and you are one of them. Now please let us get some help here?" Blair pleaded with him. Jeremy sighed and nodded reluctantly.

He walked with them to his office where he lifted the receiver of the phone and listened for a moment. "Perhaps the wires are old?"

Blair took the receiver and heard no dial tone. "Not the wires, Jeremy. Something's not right."

Jim looked first towards Blair then Jeremy and back to Blair before saying, "We need to get word out to Simon fast."

Blair nodded, "Hey yeah, look Jim I can—“

“I want you to check the bus and get it started while Jeremy and I get the others together.” Jim’s interruption derailed Blair’s thoughts for a moment and then Jim was moving away.

Blair sighed and left immediately afterwards, heading for the door. Nunie appearing in the hallway stopped him and he glared curiously at him. A soft yip called to him so he followed the spirit animal back to his room where the wolf nudged his back pack. Blair's eyes widened as his brows attempted to say hello to his hairline. "Something bad is about to happen isn't it?"

Nunie nodded. Blair grabbed his pack and headed out to check the bus and found the tires slashed. All of them. With a muttered curse Blair looked around for a good place to stash his survival kit. Nunie ran for the tower and Blair followed, racing up the stairs and tucking the bag in a dark corner of the room. He then ran back down to find Jim, who was speaking with Jeremy in the foyer. Blair walked up and drew Jim off to the side.

"Jim, that bus isn't going anywhere for a while. All the tires have been slashed. Someone really doesn't want us to leave."

Jim grimaced, "Then we ask for a volunteer to go for help. A guilty man will want to leave as soon as possible."

Blair stopped Jim with a hand on his arm, "Not likely Jim, not if he wasn't finished with his mission here."

"You think it might be someone else he's after?" Jim asked curiously. Blair shrugged.

"Jim, why kill Timothy? He was just a kid. You heard Jeremy, the kid had no enemies."

Jim sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes lightly. "Got any other ideas then, Chief?"

Blair looked over the monks in the other room. "Ask Brother Theodore to make the run to Mr. Rice's farm and call for help. I told you I only trusted four people in this place, right? You, Jeremy, Marcus and Theodore. Everyone else is too new for me to trust."

Jim nodded and went into the room, asking Brother Theodore if he would be willing to make the jog to the farm to call for some assistance, but saying nothing about leaving. Theodore was only too happy to oblige and the rest of the monks went back to bed. Blair watched the men file out of the dining room and head for their cells. Something was bothering him and he couldn't put his finger on it. Jim nudged him to get back to their room as well and the monastery settled for the night.

o-O-o

The next morning came early but neither Jim nor Blair could sleep, so after a quick breakfast they split up to nose around and see what they could find. Blair went for a walk first, remembering that the monks would be in observance of their two hours of silence. Jim said he would get a better look at Timothy's room and the bell tower in the light of day before questioning the monks.

Marcus found him on the orchard path just as the bell signaled an end to the silence hours and Blair smiled. "So now we can talk."

Marcus nodded, "It's been a long time. You've been many places I take it."

Blair shrugged, "A few. A couple of trips to the jungle, one of those in Africa. I need to tell you about the Kombai Tree people of Irian Jaya. They were very interesting."

Marcus chuckled as they continued walking. "How is your mother?"

Blair glanced over at Marcus when he heard the wistful sigh accompanied with that question. But he didn't bring it up, choosing instead to answer truthfully. "She's still out and about, never stopping, never letting her feet stay in one place for too long. You know Naomi, the constant Gypsy."

Marcus nodded as they continued along their way. After a while he said, "Timothy used to come out here every morning. I'd see him sitting right up here on this bench -- sitting there and looking off. I always wondered what he was thinking about. He had, uh...he had good eyes, you know? There was truth in them. I was looking forward to the end of his silence so we could talk. Not many men are willing to choose this life. Temptations of the world are too great."

Blair grinned. He knew all too well the temptations of the world that Marcus spoke of. It wasn't something that Blair worried about as a rule. His was the philosophy of live and let live. But on the other hand it was really something to be admired, watching these men dedicate themselves to something bigger than them.

Jim came from the other direction as Marcus finally finished speaking. "When I entered this monastery, I found what I was looking for. It's not for everyone... but it works for me. Now, I'll see you at breakfast. Don't be late. Nothing but crumbs."

He left them then and Jim fell into step with Blair on the path. Blair waved back at Marcus as the monk headed back to the main building. Then he turned back to Jim. "Find anything?"

"Only that many of the monks are new and that Christopher thinks he knows something but will tell us about it later. You?"

Blair shook his head, "Like I said before, the kid had no enemies before he came here. I dunno Jim, there might be something we are missing here."

Jim nodded. "I agree buddy, but until we figure that out we have to consider all the options. And that includes the other monks."

Blair agreed and was about to say so when he saw one of the other monks, Brother Fredrick, come towards them. "Brother Jeremy would like to see you in your room, please."

Blair and Jim nodded as the monk left them. Jim prepared to head off the path but Blair stopped him with a hand. "Jim, remember I said I only trust four people here?"

"Yeah, Jeremy and Marcus are two of them."

Blair gazed up at the sky for a moment before continuing, "Jim I've known Jeremy for years, but right now I don't trust him and I can't say why."

Jim narrowed his gaze a moment as he appeared deep in thought. Finally he shrugged and waved a hand towards the main building. Blair nodded and they set off for their room together.

o-O-o

Blair was walking behind Jim when he felt the tug on his jeans. Glancing down he caught a glimpse of Bagheera in the shadows and paused. The big cat looked first at Blair, then down the hall to where Jim was almost to their room, and finally towards the opposite hall where he could hear voices whispering. He changed direction and headed for the hall where he found Jeremy and Fredrick skulking in the shadows. Blair's eyes narrowed as he said tightly, "“Hey guys, am I missing something? What’s going on, Jeremy?”

"Brother Blair!" Jeremy turned with a surprised look on his face and a guilty slump to his shoulders. Jim checked himself, turned and came back to where Blair stood with the brothers. Jeremy jumped when Jim came around the corner but then his expression turned to stone. "What did you expect me to do, Blair? You promised that your friend had left his weapon at home, yet we find *this* under your mattress."

Blair felt surprise and confusion. Then he felt anger and betrayal. "What gives you the right to go through our things? You can't take something I say on good faith? Knowing my past? You of all people should know better."

Jeremy's embarrassment caused a heavy red cast and Fredrick gaped in confusion. Jim said nothing, allowing Blair to control this conversation. Blair waited for some explanation to be given and Jeremy shrugged before handing the weapon to Jim. Jim made as if to take the weapon but Blair stopped him mid-reach. "No Jim, I know that's not your weapon, so do you. Yet Jeremy said it was in our room."

"Which means someone planted it there." Jim replied as he pulled out a handkerchief and took the gun delicately, checking to see the empty area where the clip would have slid in. "No clip, Chief."

Blair nodded. "I expected that. Jeremy the killer is still among us, he planted the gun to throw you off. A very smart thing to do except for one thing."

"I know you and weapons." Jeremy answered. Jim squinted at that but said nothing. A moment later Christopher came around the corner and saw the group in the hallway.

"Oh Brother Jim! I have something I wanted to show you. It's in my room; I'll be just a moment." He turned for his room and Blair watched him leave. Jim laid a hand on Blair's shoulder and Blair leaned back against him for a moment.

"Chief, I smell something from that direction I should recognize. Fuel oil or kerosene."

Blair started for an instant. Then he was running and screaming, "Christopher!"

Christopher reached for the light bulb over his head. His fingers hit the chain and he prepared to pull it on. Blair hit the floor on his side and slid into Christopher, knocking him to the floor and rolling him over. Shoving Christopher under the bed, Blair was right behind him just as the bulb blew!

o-O-o

The room was a shambles but thankfully the bed had protected both Christopher and Blair. Jim investigated the bulb and figured it was tampered with. Jeremy was understandably upset, but he had promised to help Jim and Blair in every way he could. Then he and Fredrick had taken Christopher to their infirmary to check his cuts and bruises. Blair watched Jim shift through the rubble.

Then Jim handed something up to Blair, "Take a look at that, tell me what you see."

Blair looked at what Jim had given him. It was a picture, rather old and burnt heavily along one side. The man in the photo looked rather familiar, as did the hand and arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Jim, I know this man."

"Jackie Kozinski. Ran the Midwest unions in the '70s. More of a gangster than a union leader. Racketeering, extortion, you name it. Rumor had it that he ordered several contract killings." Jim explained as he sifted through some more papers on the floor. Blair tapped the picture thoughtfully.

"Didn't he turn federal witness and blow the lid on those mob guys doing his dirty work for him? He disappeared, right?" Blair asked. Jim shrugged.

"Popular notion had it that he was murdered, but they never found the body."

Blair looked at the picture, particularly the ring on the disembodied hand. "I think I know where that body went, Jim."

"You recognize the ring, too?" Jim asked as he stood. Blair tugged his shirt as he moved to leave. Jim followed behind him and they went to the chapel where Blair strode up to Jeremy, who was praying alone. Without a word Blair snapped the picture in front of his face.

"I know this place is a sanctuary and that you don't typically ask about the past of the men who come here. I know that it is their right by God to keep themselves to themselves. And I know that you and I have been friends for quite some time. All I'm asking, Jeremy is whose idea was it to name him after Caesar's betrayer?" Blair babbled. Jim watched the byplay with interest in his eyes. Jeremy gazed at him as if he had lost his mind, and maybe he had just a bit. But it was the chuckle from the door that made him stop and think back over what he had actually said.

"It was Naomi, wasn't it?" Blair said as he smiled at Marcus, who was coming to stand with Jeremy.

"As it was Naomi's idea for me to hide here in the first place. She practically begged Jeremy to let me stay here." Marcus sat in the pew behind Jeremy and sighed. "I won't deny I've done things in the past -- terrible things -- but despite the accusations, I've never been involved in murder. Not in my past... Not here... And certainly not now. Oh, Blair... Come on, you have to believe me."

Blair nodded, "Of course I do, Marcus. You've never lied to me, not since I was a kid. I trusted you then, I trust you now."

Jim waved a hand to catch their attention. "If you didn't do it, which I sincerely doubted as well, then who could be doing this?"

"Someone from the world Marcus left behind," Jeremy said with a shrug. Marcus sighed and nodded.

"See, I'm unfinished business. I gave away their secrets. As long as I'm alive, my crimes go unpunished."

Blair looked from Marcus to Jeremy and finally back at Jim. "It's the most logical conclusion, Jim. One of the monks is a hired killer. He most likely impersonated a monk new to the monastery. Jeremy, who's the newest monk on the roll?"

Jeremy frowned in thought before answering, "Anthony and Michael. Michael was a banker from Detroit. No family. Anthony grew up in Indiana. In fact, he was a point guard for his university basketball team."

Jim raised a brow in surprise, "Anthony?"

Jeremy nodded. "Full scholarship."

Blair, who had been walking along while the other men talked, reached out and grasped Marcus by the arm, putting the man behind him as he got closer to Jeremy. Jim and Jeremy came to a stop and turned towards him. "Uh, that wouldn't happen to be the 'Holy Angles' would it?"

Jeremy nodded as Jim opened the door and spotted Anthony across the grounds. Jim raised a hand towards the man as Blair flashed on his vision yet again. With sudden clarity of thought Blair grabbed Jim's arm and swung him around into Jeremy, knocking them both to the ground as Anthony pulled a gun, pointed it at them and fired several rounds.

Anthony raced up with the gun in his hand and pointed it at the four of them. "Looks like you found your man, detective."

o-O-o

As the last monk was shoved up the stairs, Jim glared menacingly at Anthony while Blair checked to be sure all the other monks were alright. From a back corner Blair heard and saw Bagheera and Nunie waiting patiently.

Jim argued with Anthony for a moment while Blair surreptitiously edged his way over to the pack. With Anthony waving his gun around and demanding that the monks turn Jackie over to him, Blair noticed that his weapon was a six shot revolver. He also noticed that the man was paying Blair no mind at all.

Blair, on the other hand, was well aware of how many rounds Anthony had left in his weapon. As did Jim as he reminded the man, "You only have four shots left and then you are severely outnumbered here."

"Shut up!" Anthony yelled, his hand wavering. Blair pulled Jim's backup weapon out of the bag, felt for the clip and slipped it into place, and carefully cocked the weapon in near silence. When Anthony turned towards Jim, Blair came up smoothly and pointed the gun at Anthony's head.

"Drop it, now." He ordered firmly. Anthony spun around and his eyes widened. Jim reached out and lashed at him with a foot, knocking the gun out of his hand, and followed up with a shoulder into the man's back as he pushed him against the wall. Blair glanced at one of the monks, Christopher and motioned towards the bag. "There are some cuffs in there, get 'em for Jim, will ya?"

Christopher quickly responded with a grin and Jim cuffed the hit man. Jeremy glared once at Blair as he relaxed his arms and held the gun at his side. Blair shrugged. "Hey, you never forget, you know? And I didn't lie, technically. Jim never brought his weapon." He reached in the bag and pulled out the cell phone, checking the reception and the battery and smiled at Jeremy again. "He didn't bring the phone either."

Jeremy sighed, "May God forgive you your obfuscations, young man."

Blair chuckled, "In this instance, I think He would say it was warranted."

Jim laughed as he reached out for the gun and began to shuffle his prisoner downstairs. The other monks followed carefully and Blair brought up the rear as he got Simon on the phone.

o-O-o

Jim and Blair walked out of the front door looking for Simon and the backup to arrive. But it wasn't backup that came around the bend. Instead it was a Cadillac that roared into view and slammed on its breaks in front of the monastery. Two men jumped out, guns blazing, and Blair dove for the ground. Jim hunched over him, firing in the direction of the bad guys. When there was a sufficient opening, Blair ducked into the door and against the wall, Marcus and Jeremy beside him. Blair noticed that Marcus was bleeding and grimaced.

"Damnit."

Jeremy laid a hand on his arm as Jim scuttled into the room and slammed the door shut. "It's alright Blair, just a flesh wound I'm sure."

Blair closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He looked over at Jim, who looked back with resignation on his face. They would get through this, they had to. All they had to do was hold out for a little while longer. "Can you hear anything?"

Jim closed his eyes to better concentrate and then nodded a moment later. "They are talking about surrounding the place. There are three of them, including Anthony, or whatever his name really is. He slipped away from me when the shooting started."

Blair pulled the extra clip out of his pocket and tossed it over to Jim. "I'll head out the back and see if I can stop them coming in from the kitchen, you hold them off here."

To Jeremy he said, "Get him and the other monks under hiding, I suggest the cellar. And keep your heads down."

Jeremy nodded once and then turned Marcus to get him moving in the right direction. Outside one of the men yelled for Jackie Kozinski to come outside. Jim motioned with his fingers towards the back and Blair nodded once before heading off for the back door. He heard the sound of gunfire behind him and knew that Jim was doing his best to keep their opponents busy.

Around the corner Blair spotted one of the gunmen making his slow way towards the back stairs. Blair picked up a walking stick he found in a nearby umbrella stand and walked silently up behind the man, reached up high and whistled lowly. The man turned and Blair brought the stick down hard on the man's hands, knocking the gun out and away. Without stopping to think, Blair spun around and knocked the man upside the head with the butt of the stick. The man went down like a stone and Blair quickly picked up his assault rifle.

He checked the clip as he raced out and around the back of the monastery. At the corner Blair came to a halt as he watched Jim come down the stairs to check on an unconscious Anthony on the ground. He also saw the Mob boss walk up with a gun and hold it on Jim.

"Hold it right there," the man ordered. Jim raised his hands and Blair knew he was out of bullets, or he wouldn't have done this. Blair raised his rifle, aiming carefully, and fired one round which took out the boss' gun hand and sent the gun flying. Jim scrambled for the weapon and held it on the boss as well.

Blair sighed as he heard the cavalry come around the bend, Simon's sedan in the lead. Jim looked up at him with a grin as he took the mob boss in hand and led him away from the monastery.

o-O-o

Blair was giving his statement to one of the officers when the paramedics brought out a covered gurney from the monastery. He blinked and turned to Jim, who walked over to the gurney and pulled the sheet back to reveal Marcus. Blair trembled with rage. "NO!"

He charged over to the gurney just as the mob boss was walked by and saw everything. With undisguised glee the mob boss yelled, "I got Kozinski, you son of a bitch! I got you!"

It was the last thing he was allowed to say as he was hustled into the squad car. He and his cronies were going away for a long time. But Blair was still pissed and showed his displeasure by attempting to charge after the car. Jim managed to grab him at the last second though and pulled him back into a bear hug, whispering in his ear at the same time. "It's okay, Chief. Hold on, it's all right. Let him go."

Blair shrugged Jim off of him as he turned back to Marcus and leaned over him, tears stinging his eyes. He was rather surprised to hear a rumbling in his ears from the gurney and Marcus cackle with glee. "No you bastard. I got you!"

Blair couldn't help the big grin he broke out into as Marcus sat up on the gurney. With accusing eyes he glared at Jim. "You knew."

"Sorry Chief I had to make it look convincing." Jim ducked his head shamefully. Blair waved it away as he smirked at Marcus.

"I knew you weren't the man they thought you were. Not the man who helped me all those years ago." Blair patted Marcus on the back away from the bullet wound. Marcus sighed and grinned.

"I'm glad."

o-O-o

Hours later when everything had quieted again and Marcus was headed for the hospital, Blair went out and found his meditation spot, sitting cross-legged on a rock and staring off into the distance for a long moment before closing his eyes. He was there for hours before he felt the presence of another human being. A warm body snuggled up against his back, large thighs draped over the rock on either side of him and slipped just under his knees. A warm arm wrapped around his chest and leaned him back to rest against an equally warm chest.

Blair opened his eyes and stared off into the distance again, the silence giving way to the sounds of crickets in the long grass at the edges of the property. He noticed that it was just beginning to be dark. He stroked the arm over his chest and sighed. "I was 13 when I came here. It had been a bad scene at the prep school I was attending in Vermont. I was in the riflery course as an extracurricular activity for my credits. About six months into the course there was an accident. One of the students failed to check his weapon and it exploded on him."

Blair had to pause to collect his thoughts. His silent protector held him comfortably and let him have his time. A moment later he continued. "He had third degree burns on his hands and face where the weapon discharged on him. And this was during a time when the burn units were not as good as they are now. It took him a long time to recover and I still don't think he's ever fully done so. And before you ask, yes I do get a letter update from his mother once a year. Needless to say I quit the gun club for the rest of the year and managed to get into the boxing class. It was still hard for me to let go of all of it, so that summer Naomi brought me here to rest and reconnect."

Blair glanced back to smile at Jim. Jim smiled back and reached around with a cup of hot cocoa to sip. Blair nodded his thanks and turned back around to finish his story. "I never fully recovered from that year either, but I learned to put it into perspective through my talks with Marcus."

"Jeremy knows this as well. That's why you felt affronted by his attitude towards me as a cop," Jim hazarded a guess. Blair shook his head.

"No, I was affronted because he was questioning my judgment." Blair blew over the cup before sipping some of the sweet liquid. "Jeremy and Marcus taught me some valuable lessons in trust that summer. I was angry with Jeremy for doubting me. But he remembered and that's all that counts."

Jim breathed warm air into his hair as he sighed and squeezed him warmly. "You forgive him as easily as you forgive me when I act like a jerk."

"Yeah, but that comes easy for me, Jim. It's *you* who needs to learn to forgive yourself," Blair replied as he snuggled further into Jim's embrace. "Don't worry, you'll get there eventually."

Jim chuckled and the sound was warm and loving in his ears. He was glad Jim was his friend. And he felt that now he had more clarity than he'd had in a long time. He had a plan and he would stick to it. He would trust his instincts more... and let the rest carry on around him.

Because he had his Sentinel and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the wonderful Dorothy a.k.a. mostcrazylady. All mistakes hereafter are my own.


End file.
